


Why No One Knows The Case of the Belligerent Ghost

by queerwatson



Category: Sherlock Holmes (US TV 1954)
Genre: Gen, because that episode is my favorite, post-The Belligerent Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwatson/pseuds/queerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Watson. I notice that you haven’t taken up your pen to write anything about our most recent case. The... oh what shall I call it? The Case of the... Belligerent Ghost?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why No One Knows The Case of the Belligerent Ghost

They were both in the sitting room, entertaining themselves between cases, when Holmes spoke.

“Watson. I notice that you haven’t taken up your pen to write anything about our most recent case. The... oh what shall I call it? The Case of the... Belligerent Ghost?”

With an exasperated huff, Watson shoved his nose further into his book, determined to ignore Holmes. However, Holmes soon took to plucking out the most annoying sounds he could on his violin, and so Watson had to put his book down to respond - at which point he found Holmes looking directly at him, perfectly innocent expression in place.

“I can hardly see why any man would wish to make public a series of events where he looked like a complete imbecile. And don’t look at me like that - I know what you were doing, annoying me into answering you. I’ve lived with you long enough. You can’t fool me... well not with everything.”

Grumpy once more, Watson brought his book back up and shifted in his seat, focusing determinedly. There was sweet, peaceful silence for a moment, and then the horrid plucking returned until Watson looked up again.

“You were the one who downed Bentham properly. Smart move, quick work. You did an excellent job with that.”

Watson frowned. “You mean after I was fooled into believing in a ghost and got punched in the eye, then let you trick me and tweak my nose, yes. I did manage to actually help catch the criminal. Still not something that needs recording, I don’t think. You hate it when I plan to record your failures as well.”

Humming, Holmes turned to look out the window. “Yes, I suppose that’s true. But you really shouldn’t feel so foolish, dear fellow. You were shaken by the man’s death in the first place, to see someone looking so much like him and then to be punched right in the eye, no one would blame you for drawing incorrect conclusions.”

“There’s a far sight between drawing an incorrect conclusion and believing you’ve had your nose tweaked by a ghost, Holmes.”

“I suppose that is true.”

The words didn’t improve Watson’s mood, and he returned to glare at his book once more, finding it difficult to read anything begrudgingly. He looked up, then, to glare at Holmes. Really the whole thing was Holmes’ fault anyways. Dressing up like a dead man and tweaking his nose. Surely there was a better way to go about things.

“I had to do something to make certain you’d mention it to me, and to make sure that if you had another encounter with the ghost again, mine would be just as memorable. I admit, it may be true that I took a bit of a liberty for my own entertainment, but surely you can forgive me that.”

Watson made no response, and Holmes sighed. However, instead of there being more dreadful plucking noises, Holmes started to play properly, and a piece he knew Watson preferred, as well. Looking up, Watson suppressed a smile, just a twitch of his mustache, but he knew that Holmes saw. He knew this was as close to an apology as he would receive - and that was alright. Perhaps when his nose wasn’t so sore he could join in on the laugh.


End file.
